Una carta para ella
by NaYmCo
Summary: es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio y no tuve mas remedio que escribir... NanoFate


Bueno a pesar de que tengo tambien el otro fic, esta noche no se porque, no podia dormir, y empece a escribir, y poco a poco fue tomando forma, no se si gustara mucho, ya que es bastante triste, espero que os guste, y no os preocupeis que seguire con el otro fic, por cierto muchas gracias por todas las reviews que estoy recibiendo, me estan animando mucho, y me da alegria leer que el otro fic esta gustando, a pesar que pense que no seria asi... sin mas...

ni mohou shoujo lirical nanoha ni todos sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Una carta para ella...**

Takamachi Nanoha.

Para una maga, lo mas importante es poder proteger a las personas a las que ama, amigos, familia, y demás seres queridos, pero que ocurre, cuando ese amor que sientes se identifica mas con unos que con otros...

Hace ya dos meses, que ella salio en una misión, no voy a negarlo, después de tantos años juntas, cuando se aleja por este tipo de misiones durante tanto tiempo, la extraño, no puedo contradecir lo que mi corazón, me ha estado recordando cada día desde que la conocí, ella sin embargo a pesar del cariño que tiene hacia a mi, creo que no se da cuenta, de que mis sentimiento por ella, van mas allá que de una simple amistad, porque, hoy después de varios meses estando fuera, me he dado cuenta, de que el aire que respiro cuando ella no esta, se hace mas frío y desolador, la cama la siento desierta, y me hace sentir afligida al tumbarme y sentir aun el aroma en las sabanas, su aroma, intento abrazarlo pero es inútil ella no esta...

No obstante, me siento feliz de poder seguir conviviendo con ella cada día, después de tantos años, de saber que, por fin sonríe, y es realmente feliz, y de que la vida que llevo de pequeña, la ha dejado de mortificar, y que todos estos años a su lado, han servido para que con su amable y cálido corazón, se lleve pequeñas partes de mi, cada vez que se aleja, pero a veces, cuando esta cerca de mi, no puedo evitar desear sus labios, que me toque y me haga suya, que me eleve a lo mas alto, y que siempre me mantuviera así, y no me dejara caer... pero tristemente despierto cada día, y aunque lo haga a su lado, no puedo evitar, querer acercarme a ella para que me abrace mientras duerme, sentir el calor infinito y que me embriague con su piel...

Fate-chan, después de tantos años, sigue a mi lado, si, como una vez me prometió...

"_**Nanoha... siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre te protegeré"**_

Me decía, mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos, que me atraparon ya desde el día que la conocí, aun, siendo rivales... Ya desde pequeña, que irónico, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, quería salvarla, quería protegerla, del infierno que por entonces vivía... Como resulta que soy tan obstinada, casi tanto como ella, logre mi cometido...

Fate-chan... Cuando duermes, tu no te das cuenta, de que te observo, pensando, en cuando me podre armar de valor para decirte, todo esto que siento dentro, que me retiene, que me aprisiona, que me encadena a tu corazón... Deseo que un día, reacciones y te acerques a mi, me mires a los ojos, y me digas que me amas, tanto como yo te amo a ti... Pero cada día que pasa, es como una tortura, ya que no puedo vivir así, estando tu a mi lado, pero tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, estando lejos, que debo hacer Fate-chan, me muero de dolor...

Cuando me miras a veces, podría decir que me estas diciendo algo con la mirada, esa mirada, que aun pasando tantos años, sigue siendo misteriosa, pues no se si realmente te conozco del todo... Cuando me miras, siento un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, que lo único que deseo es que no dejes de hacerlo, porque ese sentimiento solo tu puedes lograrlo, solo tu consigues que me ponga nerviosa, solo tu logras que mi cuerpo se estremezca, con solo una mirada... Fate-chan lo se, soy una cobarde, por no decirte todo esto, por no plantarme delante de ti, y decirte dos simples palabras, que por desgracia, aunque solo sean tres silabas, tienen un significado enloquecedor, que podría tanto dar la mayor felicidad del mundo, como desbastar mi mundo, porque a lo mejor te apartarias de mi...

Querría... Quisiera, decirlo, pero me siento a veces tan abrumada por tu presencia, que a penas puedo saludarte y con la misma callar y observar, como hablas delante de los demás, ya lo se, lo se, hace mucho que ya no es como antes, siempre te estoy evitando, y es que, no se que sera ya de mi... Pero realmente me estoy volviendo loca... loca, y perdida en el inmenso mar de tu cuerpo... maldita sea mi imaginación, maldita sea mi cobardía... ojala, que un día, todo esto pueda cambiar... y asi decirte cuanto te amo... Fate-chan... te amo...

Fate T. Harlaown

Sin duda, desde pequeña, lo mas importante para mi, siempre fue mi madre, no fue nunca, una madre cariñosa, y jamas me sonrió, pero aunque los recuerdos que yo tuviera anterior a todo eso, no fueran míos, sino de mi hermana, rememoro su sonrisa, y lo único que deseaba era, verla sonreír para mi... eso fue lo mas importante para mi, hasta que, un ángel apareció en mi vida... si un ángel y no un demonio, como algunas personas la llaman...

Hace ya dos meses que salí en una misión, y sin embargo, podría decirse que tu aroma esta ahora mismo clavado en mis entrañas... si cierro lo ojos, podría percibir el perfume de tu pelo, y hasta si extiendo la mano, podría sentirlo suave y sedoso, como tanto me gusta tocar a veces a escondidas... Tu, que me salvaste desde pequeña, y que no hacia sino ver por los ojos de mi madre, lograste que levantara mi cabeza y desde ese día, solo pudiera fijarme en ti... en esos ojos azules que a veces me enloquecen... pero por desgracia, el amor que siento hacia ti es muy distinto al que tu sientes por mi...

Nanoha... yo, un día no podre soportarlo, y acabare explotando como uno de mis conjuros mágicos, acabare soltado todo lo que llevo dentro de mi corazón, desde hace tantos años... y es que es tal pena la que siento cuando estoy lejos de ti, que ni mil latigazos de mi madre podrían doler mas... ni todo el desprecio que ella me diera, me helarían mas la piel, que el que tu te alejaras de mi... un día logre armarme de valor, y decirte que siempre estaría a tu lado, que te protegería... tu callaste un momento, y me dijiste

" _**si me lo prometes Fate-chan, yo tampoco jamas me alejare de ti"**_

Ante tales palabras, mi corazón quería salir y decir por mi lo que mi cabeza tanto callaba, y es que me vuelvo loca al pensar, el día que te enamores de alguien y te vayas de mi lado, porque ademas seria totalmente lógico que eso pasara...aunque siempre intento prepararme para ello una persona como yo nunca esta completamente segura de poder sonreír, ese día, que para ti fuera tan feliz...

últimamente te noto bastante distante hacia a mi, apenas si me hablas, y estoy empezando a pensar, que ya alguien ha robado tu corazón, y que ahora tu tiempo lo dedicas a esa persona, porque aunque tu no me lo hayas dicho, yo siempre te observo a escondidas cuando estas sola, y siempre algún suspiro se escapa de tus labios, y pienso que a quien irán dirigidos esos suspiros, y ese brillo en tus ojos, incluso a veces sola, sonríes, seguramente pensando en esa persona...

cuando me acuesto a dormir, muchas veces te veo mientras tu cuerpo descansa en esa cama... y pienso lo hermosa que eres cuando duermes... desearía poder estar en tus sueños, ya que tu siempre estas en los míos... donde te abrazo, y te beso, y me dices lo mucho que me esperabas en tu vida, y lo mucho que me amas... pero luego despierto y me doy cuenta que tan solo ha sido un sueño...y algunas lagrimas aparecen en mi rostro, y no puedo sino acercarme a ti en silencio, y decir en un susurro que te amo al oído, porque se que tu duermes... soy una cobarde y una obstinada como tu siempre dices... algún día, podre decirte que te amo? Seré capaz? Ya que podría enfrentarme al enemigo mas cruel sobre este universo, pero si se trata de ti, es muy diferente... porque siempre me ganas la partida, pero yo siempre estaré esperando a oír esas palabras... ojala algún día.. logre oírlas y decirlas, porque tu ojos a veces pareciera que dicen algo... pero luego evitas la mirada, y ya, no sale nada de tus labios ni de los míos, y la verdad es que te amo...Nanoha... te amo...

* * *

después de varios días, tu por fin ibas a volver de tu misión... recuerdo que estaba con Hayate, cuando llamaste.

ah Fate-chan, por fin regresas, que tal fue todo por allí.- decía Hayate preocupada por los heridos que llegaban

bueno ha sido algo duro, pero todo por fin pudo solucionarse.- decía, bastante seria...

Fate-chan... estas herida?.- pregunto Nanoha.

Bueno, no fue nada, solo es una pequeña herida.- contesto Fate escondiéndose para que no viera que estaba sangrando.

Bueno pues imagino que en pocos minutos estarás aquí.- afirmo Hayate.

Si, en diez minutos llegare. Así que corto la comunicación...

me miraste unos segundos y cortaste la llamada... me dejaste preocupada porque creo que estabas herida de verdad, ya que se que muchas veces escondes tus heridas, por eso siempre te empeñabas en llevar capa en tu traje así te seria mas sencillo ocultarlas.

* * *

Fate-san... esto parece grave.- decía una Teana bastante seria.

- si, creo que he estado perdiendo mucha sangre...- decía tapándose en un costado, por donde soltaba gran cantidad de sangre.

Le diré al piloto que se de mas prisa, por favor no se mueva...

... Teana, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor...

claro Fate-san, que puedo hacer por usted...

cuando lleguemos, si por algún motivo... me ocurriera algo... dale esto a Nanoha de mi parte...- sacaba una carta y se la entregaba a la maga.

No diga tonterías,

te lo ruego...no se si aguantare mucho tiempo mas consciente.

De acuerdo... pero solo en caso de que le suceda algo...- callo la chica un poco asustada al ver el charco de sangre...

Fate-san?? ... FATE-SAN!!

el helicóptero llego por fin, Hayate y yo te esperábamos en tierra... yo estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabia porque... pero tenia un mal presentimiento... cuando saliste en una camilla... totalmente llena de sangre... no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo... me parecía imposible que eso estuviera sucediendo... Shamal junto con otros médicos y enfermeras se reunieron todos de golpe a tu alrededor... y te llevaron corriendo lejos de mi... que me quede paralizada sin saber que hacer... Teana bajo... estaba llorando... lloraba, y yo no me podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando, se acerco a mi y me dijo, que uno de los magos enemigos te había cogido por sorpresa... pero yo no me lo quería creer, aun tenia muchas cosas que decirte, no podías irte y dejarme sola... no sin que al menos supieras lo que te amaba. Me acerque corriendo todo lo que pude al hospital, me costo reaccionar y hacer que mis pies fueran donde deseaba ir... pero al entrar... Shamal salia llorando... y mi corazón se detuvo... quede parada mirando a mi alrededor, estaban todos allí, Signum abrazaba a una Hayate totalmente descolocada... vita sentada en uno de los asientos impactada... lagrimas amargas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos... y eche a correr, no podía ser, no podía ser... llegue a la habitación donde estabas... me acerque... tu cuerpo inmóvil... estabas bañada de sangre... y tenias los ojos cerrados...en ese momento te odie... te odie... por que fuiste tan egoísta de irte?... sin yo poder despedirme... sin poder decirte... me deje caer sobre ti, y tu cuerpo aun estaba caliente... pero no me respondías... tu suave voz... ya no me hablaba... ya no podría mirarte nunca mas a los ojos... y mis lagrimas salían sin compasión de mis ojos, que aun impactados miraban fijamente lo mas abiertos que podían... mi corazón se lleno de tanto dolor... de tanta rabia, que lo único que salio de mi, fue un grito... grite lo mas fuerte que jamas había gritado... y desee morir contigo... me desmaye... lo se porque me lo contaron... cuando desperté... Teana estaba a los pies de mi cama... esperando a que reaccionara... me incorpore pensando que había sido solo una pesadilla... pero al mirar al otro lado de la cama... tu no estabas... la chica se me acerco... y me dio un sobre que ponía mi nombre... escrito con tu puño y letra... ella decidió entre lagrimas que debía dejarme sola... nerviosa, abrí el sobre y saque una carta...

* * *

"_**Nanoha... si estas leyendo esto, yo ya no podre estar a tu lado... eso quiere decir, que me habré ido... escribí esta carta, anoche antes de salir al ultimo de los reconocimientos, presentía que algo iba a pasar... así que, no se de que modo me fui. Solo espero, que la estés leyendo y que la persona a la que decidí encomendarsela te la entregue en mano... **_

_**Nanoha, no me puedo ir sin decirte algo que nunca te he dicho, y que siempre he guardado celosamente conmigo... ya sabes lo obstinada que soy, como me dices tu siempre... no se por donde empezar... pero la verdad, si te soy sincera, tendría que agradecerte muchas cosas... primeramente, haberme dado la oportunidad de poder haber vivido una vida plena y feliz... una vida... llena de amor, me brindaste la mas bella de las cosas que jamas se pueda tener, y por eso, me siento dichosa... **_

_**Nanoha... ya no lo voy a esconder, y aunque por desgracia estas sean mis ultimas palabras y realmente no deseara que te entregaran esta carta, aun así, debo decírtelo, Nanoha yo... siempre te he amado... siempre he vivido por ti... era feliz estando a tu lado... me hiciste la mujer mas afortunada por tenerte, aunque fuera disfrazada de amistad. No podía irme sin decírtelo, y donde quiera que yo me encuentre ahora mismo, siempre te estaré protegiendo... siempre estaré a tu lado... no quiero que estés triste... solo recuerdame con una sonrisa, porque cuando tu me sonreías podía caminar entre las nubes... podía alcanzar cualquier estrella... volar y volar junto a ti hasta lo mas alto... sin que nadie ni nada nos separara... pero por desgracia mi tiempo acabo... y el destino es así... sabíamos que esto algún día podría pasar... **_

_**Aun así... pase lo que pase... yo seguiré contigo... Gracias por hacer feliz a la niña que siempre fui...**_

_**te amara por siempre"**_

_**Fate**_

* * *

Han pasado ya... tres meses desde que te fuiste... creo que, me se esa carta de memoria, la he leído mil veces, pero al final he logrado comprender, que aunque tu no estas conmigo, yo pueda recordarte el resto de mi vida con una sonrisa...

Fin

* * *

si lo se es muy triste, pero siempre he leido por ahi que era Nanoha la que se iba, en este caso, quise hacer algo distinto, espero que os haya gustado, y que aunque no me gusta hacer llorar, el drama es el drama y alguna lagrimilla estaria bien ne? xddd


End file.
